Heiki Gakuen - Buki Wars
by Sakuchii
Summary: In Heiki Gakuen your academic skills are everything you need to survive in the school. The continuous battles to decide the classes, and leaders on the school are known as Buki Wars. Only the smart ones can survive here. Do you think you can do it? [OC Submission: Temporarily Closed] Summary may change!
1. I Hate Studying

Sakuchii: Whoa! Wait? I'm with a new story? My fingers are typing this on their own...

Aiko: Shouldn't you be... reading to your exams?

Yukiko: This person is helpless. (sigh)

Sakuchii: I'm out after updating this. After all, I'm working on this on my free time.

AxY: Yeah, surely enough.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the story, and do read it till the end ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Buki Wars <strong>  
><em>War 0: I Hate Studying<em>

"I hate this!"

A young boy dashed on the sidewalk as fast as he could. Tears were flowing down his red cheeks and he was holding a creased paper in his hands. He turned around in a corner and crossed the crosswalk. It didn't matter where he was going he just wanted to disappear from the world.

The young boy ran and ran, finally reaching a riverside. Unexpectedly, he tripped on something that was lying on the ground and fell down. The boys bag opened and all of his belongings spread over on the ground. The young boy sat up on his knees, his clothes all dirty and his belongings lay around him.

"I hate this!" the young boy cried out, squeezing the creased paper in his hands. He tried to open it for a little bit, but when he saw the zero on top of the test paper, he squeezed the paper into a small ball and threw it into water.

"Why do we have tests? Why I'm so bad at studying? I did my best to study, but this is the result I get!" the boy cried his eyes out as he watched the ball paper flowing down the stream. "I can't show that to mother… God why did you make me so bad at this? Why are you so cruel on me?"

The young boy literally yelled all of his heart out. When he seemed to be even little satisfied, he dried his wet black-blue eyes and looked up into the sky. The sun was already setting, painting the scenery with mixed colors of red, orange and yellow. The boy stared at the scene and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"I wish to be better at studying! I don't want to let mother down ever again!" the young boy yelled his wish to the air. Birds sitting in nearest trees flew away of the sudden loud noise. A silence fell upon the riverside as the boy closed his eyes and stood there completely motionless.

After a short wait, he then went to pack up his things. Just as he was about to put his pencil case into the bag, all of a sudden he heard a strange voice.

"You can do it!"

The boy jumped aback in startle, spreading his stuff on the ground. He looked around to confirm where did that voice come from? Surprisingly, he saw no one around him. The boy shook his head in frustration; was he already starting to hear his own things? This was getting freaky.

Just as he was about to reach his hand to his bag, the same voice spoke again.

"You can do it if you want!" the voice repeated.

Once again the boy looked around himself and this time he did find the origin of the voice.

There was a small human body, with a head at least third of the body size, floating right before his eyes. The little guy had a short dark navyish-blue colored hair with two teal clips on the top. Two stripes of his hair were colored red at the top and white at the bottom. His eyes had the same color as majority of his hair.

"Wa-wa-wa!?" the black-blue haired youngster let out a loud cry and backed off from the floating being. He pointed at the little guy with his hand shaking.

"Wha- What- What are-?" was all that the boy could make out.

The little being floated around him and then pointed at himself. The young boy nodded his head rapidly. What exactly was going on? He had just made a wish, but this possibly couldn't be the answer to that, right? What exactly was that little flying thing?

"It's nice to meet you Toramaru. Please call me Shuu. I'm your Kyouka Buki. I was born by your wish to become better at studying." the little floating thing introduced himself and then showed Toramaru the creased (and now wet) paper, which had zero written in it. It seemed that Shuu had picked it up from the river.

"Kyouka Buki?" the boy mumbled all of a sudden his eyes widened.

"… How- How do you know my name?!" Toramaru expression was priceless. He was little slow to realize it.

Shuu stared at him for a while and then burst into laughter.

"Of course I know you. I'm a part of you, after all." Shuu then told while trying to dry his wet eyes. He then glanced at Toramaru. "Kyouka Buki is born to help his master to learn at school. We are weapons that, not only strengthen your academic skills, but also allow you to battle against other students in Buki Wars."

"Buki Wars?" the little boy looked confused. He had gotten too much information in short while that he wasn't able to analyze all of it.

"Oh. It seemed that I got excited and gave out too much information…" Shuu sweat dropped at his own carelessness. There was no point revealing the whole truth to him at the moment. He would surely discover everything on his own when the time was right.

"So from now on I will be in your care, Toramaru." Shuu flew to his master and smiled kindly. Toramaru stared at the small creature for a while and then slowly reached his hand to Shuu.

"Like a wise, I guess…" he mumbled. Shuu let out a wide smile and embraced one of Toramaru's fingers.

This was the first encounter of the Kyouka Buki and the young boy who would be later known as Damasu Swot. There future was still folding before them, but surely those two would one day become a legend.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Okay! That's it for the preview. So, this story is inspired by "Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu" and "Shugo Chara". You will surely see elements which are taken from those series.<p>

Aiko: And like almost always, we are accepting OCs'. But this time there's going to be limited amount of OCs' accepted.

Yukiko: And since this author hasn't made the form yet, we're going with the old good way. So there's is three ways to join the story!  
><em><br>**OC SUBMISSION IS TEMPORARILY CLOSED DOWN - Please do wait till it reopens again. **_

Sakuchii: I will be waiting for your messages and reviews! :)

Aiko: And you can be waiting for a HELLISH form. It's LOOONG!

Sakuchii: Well EXCUSE ME! I need as much details as I can in order to actually manage with this story.

Yukiko: See you all guys after March!


	2. The Class 2-F

A/N: I wonder what the heck is wrong with me. I have finally reached something like "Laziness-block". So much for all my plans to update my stories. Also I'm sorry for updating such a let down chapter. My brain hasn't been quite creative lately. Anyway, do enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Buki Wars <strong>  
><em>War 01: The Class 2-F<em>

Toramaru stared at the letter he had received. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had actually been accepted to Heiki Gakuen, which was one of the best private schools in the region. And not only had he been accepted, he was allowed to skip a year and enter the class 2-F.

But why class 2-F, he wondered.

_In Heiki Gakuen students are divided to classes by their academical performance. In other words the better you are in studying, the higher possibility you have to enter better class. Class A is known for the elite students while F class is known as the "Failed" class._

So why in the world he had been accepted to 2-F. He couldn't really brag with his studies and scores, but Toramaru knew that he was far better than F-class student. Could it be that he had messed up in the entrance exam?

As he was still wondering about the possibilities, finally came the day when his school uniform finally arrived. It was a black gakuran, which meant that girls would most likely wear sailor uniforms. Toramaru immediately tried it on himself and laughed. Finally he was a high school student.

Soon arrived his first school day. Toramaru put on his school uniform, fixed his hair with a quick glance on mirror and headed out. "Mum, I'm going!" the fresh high school student yelled while heading out. His mother gave a short answer to him and set off her son with a smiling face.

Never had he been this excited; Toramarus smile was reaching till his ears. Finally he had his so called high school debut. Finally he was able to leave his past and start from a completely clean page and get knew friends. He was finally able to let go…

Toramaru had reached the entrance gate. He stopped and stared at the spacious building opening before his eyes. The boy took a deep breath and then sighed. For a short moment his smile faded away.

"What's wrong, Toramaru?" he heard a faint voice speaking and suddenly Shuu was flying next to him. The boy seemed worried. "Are you scared?" Shuu asked. Toramaru stared at him and then turned to the school building.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. What if the same thing will happen here as well?" he sounded depressed. Shuu's expression turned even more worrisome. How could he support his master? How could he put a smile on this boys' face?

"Don't worry, Toramaru. Everything will surely be alright! I'm sure these people will understand you." the boy tried to cheer up his master. Toramaru stared at his companion for a short while with widened look; finally he managed to smile.

"You're right! Everything will turnout for the best." he cheered up himself. Gathering the final courage Toramaru finally headed towards his classroom.  
>Due to being a second year student, Toramaru's classroom was in the second floor. F-class was closest to the main entrance. It was also the crappiest classroom in the whole school. 2-F was known to be the class that no one wanted to be in. It was the "Absolute Failure"-class. Not that our hero knew it just yet.<p>

The black-blue haired boy stopped before the classroom. He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage to open the door. Toramaru could hear Shuus voice cheering up for him.

"Yosh!"

When Toramaru finally slid the door open, everyone in the classroom turned to look at him. The silence was heavy; Toramaru immediately looked down and strolled to an empty seat in the second-last row. When he sat down, he realized that all the seats around him had already been occupied.

"Now here's a face that I don't recognize, what's your name?" an unknown voice suddenly spoke. Toramaru turned his head and saw boy with brown hair smiling at him. He was sitting on the window seat next to Toramaru and had orange headband. He seemed to be like a very cheerful person.

Toramaru gulped and finally spoke. "Utsunomiya Toramaru."

The other boy seemed to think about something for a while. "I don't think there was such a person in this school last year." he then said and turned to the person behind him. "What do you think, Fudou-kun?"

A boy with brown mowhawk hissed while having his arms crossed. He shot a glance at Toramaru and then leaned back on his chair. "Definitely not a familiar face. Maybe he's another useless transfer student like Kirau." the boy told and shifted his eyes to the person who was sitting right from Toramaru.

A girl with red the ends fading to pink, lower back length hair tied up on two ponytails stopped her Mp3 and took off her earphones. Her light-blue eyes under big and round glasses were flaming red as he was trying to hold back her wrath. "It's Love not Kirau… Aiko-kun!" her face turned to smug smirk as she was able fight against the boy.

This time it was the mowhawk boys' time to get angry. "Okay, now you've said enough!"

Thankfully the first boy was able to stop them before any damage was made. His clear laugh echoed in the classroom. "So are you a transfer student? What school are you from?" he started throwing questions at Toramaru. The poor blue-black haired boy tried his best to get time to answer him.

"Well… actually. I just completed Raimon Jr. High and was supposed to enroll here as first year student, but when I got the acceptance notice I was told that I would enter this school as second year student." Toramaru laughed desperately as he did his best to explain his situation.

The brown haired boys face froze at that very moment. Even the girl from his other side turned her attention to him; her eyes being wide open. "This years' ichinen sure are amazing. Not only one is able to skip a year, but we also have super genius joining us this year. Can you believe she skipped all the way to third year?"

His expression was full of excitement. The mowhawk boy behind him gave a laugh. "Sure he did skip a year… and ended up in 2-F. That's nothing really to be proud of." he smirked then, only to have four pair of eyes turn to him.

"Well you're right. We are known as the 'absolute failure'-class. One cannot really bark about ending up in this class." a boy next to the mowhawk joined the conversation. He had a short, black and razored hair and forest green, clamp shaped eyes. He was smiling kindly and giving off very calm air. "Or what do you say, Chii-kun?"

He turned to the boy who was sitting on his right side. The boy had middle back length dark green hair tied up on ponytail. The forelock was so long that it completely hid his eyes. "Huh?" the boy made a quiet sound, finally pulling his attention away from the Nitendo DS he was holding in his hand. Beneath his forelock appeared a pair of glasses and sleepy looking ocean blue eyes.

Everyone stared at the boy with stunned look. He moved his head glancing at everyone sitting around. When no one said a thing to him, the boy then lowered his head and turned his attention back to the game he was playing.

"Yes…" A quiet voice then spoke, having completely moved back to the world of games. Everyone around him sweat dropped.

The brown-haired boy started to laugh loudly. He then glanced at Toramaru. "Right, we haven't still introduced ourselves." he suddenly remembered and stood up from his seat.

"I'm Endou Mamoru. You could call me something like the leader of 2-F." the brown-haired boy introduced himself. Toramaru nodded his head.

"Which means that he's the most stupid one in our class." the mowhawk boy snorted lifting his legs to desk. He only closed his eyes when Endou flashed him an angry glare.

"He's Fudou Akio. He may seem little scary at first, but deep inside he's a good person." Endou forced himself to say something good about the person sitting behind him. They had been in the same class the year before so he knew Fudou very well. They were commonly known as the "baka duo". After all they were the two top from the bottom.

When Toramaru's eyes met up with Fudou, the latter boy averted his look. A chuckle was heard from the seat next to Toramaru. "Aw, Aiko-kun is being shy!" the bright red haired girl laughed, her cheeks burning red. Fudou shot her a deathful glare.

Endou smiled at the girl and walked to her. "She's…" he was about to start.

"I can introduce myself." the girl interrupted him and stood up.

"I'm Ridgehill Love. I'm very pleased to meet you." the girl introduced herself and bowed. Her glasses were about to fall down but she was quick enough to fix them with her finger. After that she smiled widely at Toramaru. The younger boy nodded his head shyly. Then everyone turned to look at the person sitting behind the newcomer.

When the boy finally realized that everyone was staring at him, he slowly pointed at himself. As Endou nodded while smiling, the boy laughed carefreely and massaged his head. "I'm Sorin Kosuke, it's nice to meet you." he introduced himself. Toramaru was amazed about how relaxed one could actually be.

Sorin then glanced at the boy next to him and smiled. "And he's Sadame Chikara. We're something like best friends." he laughed. Chikara raised his head a little and when he saw that everyone was staring at him, he quickly turned to Sorin as if begging for her.

When his friend just smiled at him kindly, Chikara returned back to the game. He was being no help with that calm smile of him. Chikara had no idea what he was supposed to do. After some quick thinking, he paused the game for a short while. Under his flocks he glanced at Toramaru.

"'sup?"

Endou smiled happily. "That was pretty much everyone. I welcome you to class 2-F!" the boy announced proudly and smacked Toramaru's back.

Love turned her head to doors. "The teacher sure is late." she suddenly mumbled, putting on her earphones. This brought the class leader back to reality. She was right. The class was supposed to have started more than 10 minutes ago. The teacher was late.

Endou stood up from his seat, where he had just managed to sit, and headed towards the door. As the leader he was responsible for everyone in his class. If the teacher was late it was his duty to get him.

The boy hadn't managed to make even two steps when the door suddenly slid open. Endou's expression brightened as he thought that it was the teacher. In split second his brightness turned to despair when he saw a female student with wavy auburn hair entering the classroom. She was followed by a male with messy indigo-colored hair.

"Natsumi?" Toramaru heard Fudou asking in disbelieve. When he turned to look around him, he saw that everyone was staring at her with shocked and scared looks. Who was this girl? How she managed to completely turn the atmosphere with just her appearance.

The girl walked to Endou and stopped before him. She took hold of his collar and drew her face so close that their lips were just one centimeter apart. With dark look on her face she then announced. "I class 2-A's leader Raimon Natsumi challenge Endou Mamoru's class 2-F to Buki Wars."

* * *

><p><strong>Buki Corner: What Are Buki Wars?<strong>  
><em>Featuring Toramaru, Shuu, Love &amp; Fudou<em>

"Nee- Nee- Shuu! What in the world are Buki Wars?"

"Let's see... That when one person goes _**YAAA!** _and then another person goes _**YEEI!**_ and then there's _**clash**_ and **_slash_** and _**oi!**_ and _**hyee!**_"

"Okay, enough. You're not being any help."

"Eh? But I thought that my explanation was so accurate."

"How could it be?"

"Soka, soka! I understand you. I completely get it."

"LOVE? You understood him?"

"Thehee!~~"

"That's because she's an idiot."

"Fudou..."

_**Next Time: Challenge By 2-A**_

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. I'm sleepy. Even though it's barely midnight here. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and please do review even if you don't have OC in this story. I try to update as soon as possible. See you again next time!


End file.
